An optical microscope system has been conventionally known as a medical observation system to observe a microscopic part in the brain, heart, and the like of a patient that is an observation target at the time of performing medical surgery on the microscopic part. The optical microscope system includes an optical magnification system that magnifies the microscopic part (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The microscope system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a microscope unit in which an imaging unit is incorporated, and a support portion that includes a plurality of arms provided to be rotatable with respect to each other, and that supports the microscope unit. By rotating each of the arms, the microscope system can move or tilt the microscope unit three-dimensionally to a desired position.
Each of the arms is provided with an electromagnetic brake that prohibits its rotation. The electromagnetic brake is provided, for example, in an axial direction of a rotational shaft, and attracts an armature attached to the rotational shaft of the arm and fixes the armature to the electromagnetic brake, and thereby restrains the rotation of the rotational shaft via the armature. The electromagnetic brake releases the state of attracting the armature, for example, in a state where an operation switch is depressed, and allows the rotational shaft of each arm to rotate.